Don't Wanna Be Your Secret Anymore
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Prequel to My Neck, My Back, in the fluff that is the Symphony universe. How exactly did Bea sustain that sex injury with Allie back when they were first together? Another Ballie slight crack fic in the fluffy world of Wentworth (that we long for). More Bea x Allie with the ever hilarious Boomer present, along with the rest of the gang. Hope you all enjoy!


Don't Wanna Be Your Secret Anymore

* * *

Prequel to a prequel…Bea's first sex injury… this is from the Symphony & My Neck, My Back Universe. In the prequel to Symphony, Allie and Bea mentioned Bea pulling a muscle during sex… thought I'd write that story of fluff too, since, why not? XD

Today's my last vacation day, so I'll probs not be writing for a while. I need a break! Plus, I need to avoid Ballie until next week when they get back together…because they're getting back together… you hear me WW writers? Okay, good. ;)

Oh, and part of this was also inspired by the song Boyfriend from Tegan and Sara's new album… didn't think that would be a great title, so I went with this one. Enjoy!

* * *

The stability of Wentworth brought in a refreshing light and energy, the very air itself seemed filled with a calm easiness. The Freak getting out psyched was the best thing that happened here in the prison, and with everyone on pleasant terms, even the ever fierce Queen Bea and Red Right Hand leader Kaz, the people of Wentworth were finally enjoying some minor sense of normalcy… well, at least for prison life.

It was just another easy day at Wentworth. The Freak was kicked out a month ago now, off in a high-level security psych unit where trained professionals would detain her sociopathic manipulations. Bea and Kaz's joint effort to get the drugs out worked like a charm, and even Juice and her boys were on their best behavior for once, the Governor's programs and the conjugal visits making most people pretty calm and satisfied.

It was breakfast time, bright and early, and Bea Smith followed her crew in as they lined up for food. As she entered the line, she looked up to see Allie eyeing her from behind the glass, the girl dishing out food for her job duty. She nodded at the girls as they walked by, but was keenly aware Bea had kept their relationship to herself, the only person being informed was Maxine… and that was because she figured it out. So, she didn't get overly friendly with them.

Bea moved up to eye Allie, a small smile playing on her face, the blonde's smile growing larger as well. They had consummated their relationship and taken it to the next level a while ago, making both of them acting like love struck teens, or rather, mostly Bea. Allie was on cloud nine, ready to tell the world, however she knew her rather bashful lover was taking things slow in that department.

At first, Allie didn't mind. She understood with the Freak still around when Bea and Kaz were still feuding, it wasn't an ideal time to have a very vulnerable relationship exposed. But, it had been over a month since the Freak left and Bea and Kaz negotiated a truce, everything in the prison pretty easy and hunky dory for the most part.

Bea let Allie give her eggs, looking over at the bacon.

"Can I have some bacon too?" she asked shyly, Allie smirking at her.

"It's not good for you, I don't think you should," she said teasingly, Bea rolling her eyes and playfully glaring at her.

"I'm in pretty good shape," she said, now alone in line, waiting for Allie to serve her.

"Oh… I'm well aware of that fact," Allie replied salaciously, giving Bea one piece of bacon, looking up and smiling challengingly.

"Compromise, shall we?" she said cheekily, Bea shaking her head and rolling her eyes again, leaving the girl to her duties.

Allie chuckled, staring Bea down as she went to her table, Maxine of course smiling behind her cup as she watched the exchange. The brunette could not figure out for the life of her how no one else had picked up on this budding romance yet. It was so obvious to watch, it was practically sickening at times.

Bea felt Allie's gaze on her, a chill running down her spine, which made her shoulder twitch, throwing a look at Allie before sitting in her seat, the blonde chuckling before turning back into the kitchen.

Bea was smiling as she sat down, the women chatting amongst themselves, Boomer eyeing Bea's plate and growing confused.

"One piece of bacon? Did they jip ya or something?" Boomer asked, turning to look back at the kitchen.

"No, no… just uh, watching myself," Bea said, her face flushing.

"Hm… so it wasn't Allie?" Maxine asked innocently, Bea throwing her a look, Boomer twisting back to look at them.

"What's she got to do with it? Is she putting us on diets now or some shit?"

Maxine chuckled, Bea shaking her head in exasperation.

"No, Boomer, she just likes to mess with me, it's all good. I got extra eggs," Bea said, going to her food, Boomer nodding.

"Well, if you need me to kick her ass to get you more bacon, just say the word," she replied, going to eat her own hearty supply.

Bea choked, laughing at the thought of Boomer scaring the crap out of Allie… however, she knew deep down that would only end badly for her, Allie sending her to the "dog house" as she liked to coin it.

"It's all good Boomer, she and I-" Bea cut herself off, Boomer eating her food, listening to her, Liz and Doreen engaged in another convo.

Bea glanced at Max, whose eyes were encouraging her, but Bea just swallowed awkwardly.

"She's a buddy, and all… we joke a lot, it's okay," Bea finished, Max shaking her head, Boomer nodding and missing out on the obvious elephant in the room.

"She seems nice… maybe she'll give me extra bacon if I get on her good side…" Boomer wondered, her mind churning, Bea chuckling at her.

"Yea, maybe."

"Well, what's she like? What would make her?"

Bea pursed her lips, moving her head as she thought.

"Honestly… I think if you just ask her, she'd do it."

Boomer's face lit up, the woman going to look at Maxine with an evil grin, finishing her food up and then running back over to the empty line.

"Oh, Allie's gonna love you for that," Maxine whispered, Bea snorting.

"I actually meant it, she could care less. Plus, she likes Boomer, thinks she's funny," Bea replied, the girls watching as Boomer waved Allie down, the blonde heading over.

They couldn't hear the exchange from where they sat, but Allie made eye contact with Bea a few times, the redhead watching as she smiled, laughing along with whatever Boomer said, nodding and offering up more bacon to her.

Bea leaned back in her seat, hand up and giving Allie a playful "what the hell?" look as Boomer bounced back with more bacon. She cackled, sitting down, Bea shaking her head as Allie walked back into the kitchen. Boomer began nomming on her food, when she began nodding.

"Oh! And she said since you said she would give me extras, she's just going to give you one piece each time and give me your rest," Boomer informed them, Bea's face dropping, Maxine biting her lip as she attempted to stifle her giggles.

"What's this now?" Liz piped in, her and Doreen finally turning their attention to them.

"It's noth-"

"Allie likes me betta than Bea, promised me most of her bacon share," Boomer said with a smile, chewing bacon like a happy kid.

Liz was initially worried, wondering what on earth would make the young girl want to provoke the Top Dog like that.

"I… Dare I ask why?"

"Yes, Bea. Care to enlighten us all?" Maxine chipped in, again trying to push Bea to talk about her feelings.

Bea ignored her, looking at Liz and waving her off.

"It's a joke, don't fret Liz. She's a nice girl, we joke around."

Liz's brow pursed, her sharing a look with Doreen, both of them confused.

"Who cares! I get Bea's bacon now, I'm all set," Boomer said, finishing up her food and heading to dump her tray.

Bea rolled her eyes, Maxine finishing up as well, leaning over to Bea as she whispered to her.

"Karma darling," was all she said, Bea glancing at her, letting it be.

Doreen and Liz finished up soon after, the cafeteria clearing out slowly until Bea was the only one left, Allie walking out with her mop, eyeing Bea as she did so.

"You know, people might start worrying about ya with you eating so slow," she said, leaving the bucket behind as she pulled up a seat next to the Queen.

Bea smirked, sipping her OJ slowly as she eyed Allie over her cup, the blonde cheeky as ever.

"You promised Boomer my bacon?"

Allie chuckled, nodding as she leaned back in her seat.

"Well, she did say the boss mentioned I would automatically give her some. I thought it was pretty presumptuous," she teased, Bea placing her glass down, leaning back in her own chair with a smile.

"She asked me what type of payment you'd take, and I said you probably would ne nice enough to do it without. My mistake."

"You know what they say about assumptions," Allie replied, Bea shaking her head.

"Okay, what would you like then?" Bea asked, leaning forward.

Allie thought of a cheeky reply, but then held her tongue. She eyed Bea, and bit the inside of her cheek, realizing the one thing she really wanted was for Bea to finally tell the rest of her crew what had been going on between them.

Bea noticed Allie pause, smiling as she searched her gaze.

"Oh, you actually do want something?" Bea asked softly, Allie going to speak but then pausing, biting her lip again.

"Nah, it's nothing. Forget about it," the blonde said, giving Bea a forced smile before standing up.

The redhead's brow furrowed, grabbing her tray and going to empty and stack it, turning back to Allie who was putting her apron on, going to mop.

"Hey, Allie," she began as she reached her, placing a hand on the blonde's lower back as she turned to her, her blue eyes clashing with Bea's brown orbs.

"You know if you need something, you can just ask me?"

Allie paused for a moment, going to speak once again, but then just giving Bea a smile. She leaned in, quickly pecking her lips before pulling back, putting on a face.

"I know. Now get out of here, the steam press is calling ya," she said, Bea looking her up and down, a little taken aback but nodding slowly.

"Okay… I'll see you later?" she asked, concern showing on her face as she moved towards the exit, Allie sending her a reassuring smile.

"You better," she replied, throwing Bea a wink as the redhead left.

* * *

As the workday progressed, Bea's thoughts kept drifting back to Allie, wondering why the girl seemed a bit off, trying to figure out what she wanted. She was distracted all morning, the steam press fortunately not hard or thought provoking work.

Maxine walked over to her with a fresh batch for Bea, looking at the girl who was a bit spaced out since this morning.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?"

Bea turned to look up at Max, giving her a brief smile and nodding.

"Yea, yea I'm good."

"You sure? You seem a bit distracted."

Bea paused on the press, glancing up at Max, then to the room, seeing everyone else busy. She glanced back at Max again, her lips fighting her brain as she tried to decide if she should speak.

"It's, uh… it's Allie," she said.

"You're not worried about the bacon thing?" Maxine asked curiously, wondering just how emotionally stunted Bea was, before her friend rolled her eyes.

"No, no, I know it's a joke… she just… she was weird after, a little off, after you all left."

"Off how so?"

"I don't know, she… she seemed like she wanted to tell me something. I joked that if she needed something, she could ask me… but she paused and got all weird."

Maxine nodded slowly.

"So you think she wanted to ask you for something?"

"Yea, I guess… I don't really know."

"Well, you'll see her after lunch, why not just ask her then?"

"I guess… I'm just surprised. She's normally pretty blunt… like, _really_ blunt," Bea said, making a face, Max chuckling.

"Maybe she's shy to ask. You don't have the monopoly of being the shy one in your relationship," Maxine replied, Bea nodding slowly.

"Yea, that's true… I'll just ask her later, see what's up," Bea said, looking up to smile at Max.

"Thank you, by the way. You've really helped me through all this," she said, Max giving her a genuine smile.

"Not a problem. Seeing you two together, it actually makes me happy too. Gives me some hope in this place," Maxine joked, Bea chuckling as she walked away.

Maxine had been such an asset to Bea, as had Ms. Westfall and even Franky, Bea's navigation of this romantic side of her life being very new and challenging for her. She had never a healthy, genuinely loving and caring, and wonderfully physical relationship before, and all of this newness was certainly intimidating for her. Allie was a godsend however, and was incredibly patient with Bea. Their first time together was incredibly special, Allie going slow, the pair taking their time. Allie was the least judgmental person she had ever known, and she adored her for it. Bea didn't think anyone else in the world would be so patient, so kind and so loving with her, but she had really lucked out.

As Bea realized this, she smiled big, nodding her head and deciding to ask Allie what was up. Max was right; their relationship was not one-sided. If Allie needed her for anything, she would gladly help her.

* * *

Lunch came and went, Bea disappointed to find Allie was in the back and not out on serving duty. Lunch blurred by, the rec time in the yard following soon after, and Bea doddled around until it was her and Allie's usual meet up time in the kitchen.

Bea walked in, finding the girl storing some things away in the food pantry, Bea sneaking up and wrapping her arms around Allie, the girl jumping until she saw it was Bea and relaxed, shooting her a playful glare.

"Sorry, we had food come in today. Just let me put these few things away," she said, Bea nodding against her shoulder.

Allie tried to move, but Bea was still grasping her, the blonde chuckling.

"You know, I need to actually move to get over there?"

"You'll just have to make do," Bea replied, Allie shaking her head with a smile, pinching at Bea's arms until the redhead pulled away, going to lean against the cage as Allie moved around.

She crossed her arms and watched Allie move about.

"Hey… you uh… you seemed a bit quiet earlier," Bea began, the blonde looking over at her briefly before going back to her stuff.

"Did I? Sorry, like I said, it's shipment day," Allie said absentmindedly.

"Allie… you know if you need me, I mean…"

Allie finally finished what she was doing, turning to give Bea her full attention, the redhead eyeing her.

"I just… you've been so amazing and so patient with me, and you seemed like you needed something from me today, or wanted to ask for something, but…"

Bea drifted off as Allie walked over to her, the redhead finding the right words.

"Don't feel like you can't ask me things or ask for help or whatever. I know you've had to be patient, that this relationship stuff is not my forte, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me about anything," Bea finished, Allie reaching out for her hands, shaking her head.

"No, no, it's not… that's not it. I know I can come to you for anything, it's just…"

Allie drifted off, Bea seeing her bite her lip again, making her smile and bring Allie in closer by their clasped hands.

"Come on, what is it?"

"I don't want to push you, or make you uncomfortable."

"I… I doubt you will."

Allie looked into her eyes, before gazing back down, observing their entangled digits.

"I just… I'm tired of hiding our relationship. I mean no one in my crew knows yet, I need to tell Kaz. She's going to be hurt I kept this from her," she started, looking up into Bea's eyes.

"And Maxine is your only friend who knows… I mean it's like I'm back in the closet. And I know this is all new to you, but… your reasons aren't reasons anymore. We're finally safe for a while, the Freak bitch is gone, you and Kaz are good… for now," Allie finished, Bea's heartbeat picking up, the prospect of telling everyone about them now becoming a reality.

"I-I..." she stuttered, looking Allie in the eyes, seeing how upset it was making her.

Allie wasn't wrong. For the first time in forever, the prison was stable, and now was probably the perfect time for them to tell people. Bea nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, and looking back up at Allie.

"Can you give me a few days? I promise we'll do it soon, really soon. Just… let me prepare for it."

It wasn't the perfect answer, but Allie smiled, happy Bea at least promised to get herself ready, which was really the big step she needed to take. Allie nodded, leaning in to kiss Bea, pushing her up against the cage.

"Okay… but don't keep me a secret forever," Allie whispered, Bea shaking her head.

"I won't. I promise," she said, in between kisses.

They slowly kissed, their hands roaming over one another, getting lost in the moment. Allie's hands drifted under Bea's shirt, the redhead reaching down to grab Allie's ass and bring her in closer. She pulled back, looking at Bea with a smirk.

"I'm alone for the next hour," she whispered, fingers brushing against Bea, the redhead smiling.

"And?"

"Let's do it in here," Allie whispered seductively, the thought of public indecency arousing Bea, but also making her panic.

"I-In here? What if someone walks in?"

"Relax, no one ever does. And even so, you can hear people coming," Allie mumbled as she kissed her way down Bea's neck, pulling the girl back and towards the shelves of food.

Bea gasped, pulling Allie's t-shirt off to expose her bra, bringing her in for a kiss.

"W-We have to be quick," Bea said, Allie grinning into her mouth, nodding.

"Oh, definitely," she replied, Bea slamming her into the shelves, Allie gasping.

Their kisses grew more frantic, Allie feeling Bea all over, the redhead grinding herself into Allie. She got distracted as Allie's hand flew down into her panties, making Bea jerk and lose focus.

Allie pivoted and swung her into the shelves now, awkward boxes everywhere. Bea was trying to find a good position as Allie began working her, planting a foot up on a row of boxes, trying to bring herself up.

Neither Bea nor Allie were paying attention to their environment as they became lost in one another, and therefore, neither could prevent Bea from placing her hands in the wrong spot.

Bea felt a box on shelf, not realizing it stuck out and had no support, the woman putting her full weight on it to hoist herself up… which only led to her falling.

The box gave, Bea's leg still planted on the other side, her body falling but leg still up high, Allie stumbling towards the shelves but able to catch herself and try and catch Bea.

"Shit!" Bea said, feeling the pull of her leg muscle as she fell all the way, her shoe coming off in the process.

Allie gathered herself, pulling away and going to her knees.

"Shit, you okay?" she asked, Bea taking a breath, but nodding.

"Yea, yea I think I'm fine," Bea commented, releasing a laugh, Allie looking her over and chuckling as well.

"Shit, come on then," she replied, holding her hands out.

It wasn't until Bea finally brought her foot down that she felt the pain, stumbling forward into Allie, the girl catching her with ease.

"Woah, easy. You okay?"

"I… I think I pulled a muscle," Bea said curiously, flinching as she felt the pain pulse in the back of her thigh, right up into her gluteus Maximus.

"Here, try and walk," Allie said, taking a few steps back, Bea following along.

This time, Allie grimaced as she watched Bea awkwardly walk, a limp on one side now. She looked up at Bea, the woman giving her a curious look.

"How bad does it look?"

"Well… _it_ doesn't look bad. You, walking, however, looks like total shit," Allie said, Bea tilting her head incredulously, the girl holding a laugh in as she observed Bea.

"Someone just had their first sex injury," she said, finally looking up into Bea's eyes and losing her shit, letting a full laugh out.

Bea gritted her teeth, stepping back to lean against the shelves, glaring at Allie.

"You are so lucky I can't move right now," she said, Allie wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked at her helpless girlfriend, giving her a sad smile.

Allie looked down and found Bea's abandoned shoe, going over to grab it and put it back on her foot.

"Relax, you can just say you pulled your back or tweaked it lifting," she replied, fixing the shoe and standing up right next to Bea, grabbing her own shirt and putting it on.

"Shit… I don't know how I'm going to walk back," Bea said, trying to take a step.

"I can give you a piggy back ride?" Allie asked, the redhead giving her a side glare.

"You can barely one of these boxes. I don't need another injury," Bea said wryly, Allie chuckling.

The blonde moved closer to Bea, throwing an arm around her lower back, Bea's arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"It's still yard time, I can sneak you back to your room," she said, the redhead nodding.

They began walking, Bea glancing over at Allie.

"Thank you," she whispered, Allie turning to her, her gaze narrowing as she smiled.

Allie leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek, mouth going to her ear.

"Don't mention it," she whispered.

* * *

Allie had managed to sneak Bea back to her room, the redhead resting until all the girls came back from the yard, them coming to check on her, which led to Bea leaving her room. As the woman awkwardly exited her room, her entire unit eyed her, wondering what had happened.

"Bea… you alright?" Maxine asked, the redhead leaning against the wall.

"Fine, fine… just uh, sore."

Boomer eyed her, thoroughly confused.

"What happened? Did someone bloody jump ya?" she asked, Bea shaking her head and holding her hand up.

"No, no… it's just a muscle thing, I'm good," she replied, moving to one of the chairs and sitting down as she did so.

"You might want to go get looked at hun. You look like you're in a lot of pain," said Maxine.

"No, really, it's fine. Just pulled a muscle I think."

"How'd you do that?" Boomer asked, everyone wondering where Bea had run off to, aside from Maxine of course, the woman even more curious than the rest.

"I, uh… was lifting, yea… it's from lifting," Bea said, too focused on the pain and briefly recalling Allie's words from earlier, not thinking of the logic of her story.

"Oh…" Boomer replied, thinking carefully, until she finally remembered Bea wasn't in the yard.

"Wait… you didn't lift today? What the hell were you lifting?"

Bea paused, recalling she was trying to lift herself…up…in the midst of sex, the girl's face going red as she glanced at Boomer.

"I, uh… I tried to pick up something heavy. My mistake."

"Something heavy?" Maxine asked.

Boomer shook her head.

"Well, why didn't you call me for it? Fucking ay Bea, you know I coulda helped," Boomer said, Bea waving her off.

"No, I was just, helping a friend. It's no problem."

"What friend?" Doreen asked, Bea looking at everyone, the women all completely bewildered, Bea realizing she was just making this all worse.

"Nothing, nothing. Allie needed help in the kitchen is all," she replied, looking away, Maxine eyeing her weirdly.

"Why didn't she ask me? I could have done it… plus, she doesn't even give you bacon, why would you help her?" Boomer commented, Bea shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. A little slip, nothing major."

"It seems major, you can't even move. What the hell were you trying to lift?"

"Boomer-" Max said, Bea waving them off.

"Seriously, it's fine guys."

"I'm gonna have to go talk to that blondie now," Boomer said, standing up, Bea panicking.

"No! Booms, it's fine. Just a small hiccup."

"But why did she have you lift something so big? What the fuck did you do, try to throw and lift a canon ball?"

"Yea, Bea… you don't look so hot," Doreen said, Maxine finally picking up on the fact Bea really didn't want to give them details.

"No, I …I just-"

"Nah, it's all good Bea. I'll go help Allie."

"Boomer! Leave it!"

"Well why? You can't do it now, it's fine, really!"

"Boomer, I'm sure she dealt with it."

"Dealt with what? What the hell were you trying to do get anyway?"

"Dammit Booms, it's a sex injury! I pulled a muscle while we were having sex!"

The unit went deadly quiet, Bea's voice silencing everyone, the girls all looking at her in shock, aside from Maxine, who walked over to place a calming hand on Bea's shoulder, Bea stunned by her own outburst.

"Ladies, um… what Bea is trying to say is, she and Allie are… well, together. Romantically."

"And sexually?" Boomer asked, completely confused now, Bea rolling her eyes.

"Fucking hell, yes, okay? Allie and I are a couple, we do… those… things… I've been waiting to tell all of ya," Bea said awkwardly, completely red in the face.

Liz reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently, Bea looking up into her smiling face.

"That's great news love," she said, Doreen smiling and turning to her.

"Yea, Bea… I wish we had known, but, that is great news."

Bea smiled at them both, a small and shy smile, nodding slowly.

"Yea, she uh… she makes me really happy."

The room was quiet, the women appreciating the small moment of happiness… until giggles could be heard from behind them. They all looked to see Boomer covering her face, her cheeks beat red, tears in her eyes, as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Boomer!" Maxine hissed, Boomer full on losing it now, Bea's mouth dropping in shock.

"Fucking hell Bea! What did she do to ya!" Boomer cackled out, the redhead stunned until she gathered what Boomer said, growing even more red.

"It was an accident," she gritted out, clenching her fists, Boomer smacking her knee as she pointed at her.

"Holy fuck! And she doesn't even give you bacon? Some Top Dog, eh? Can't even walk!" Boomer said cracking up, Doreen snorting, but shutting up as Bea whipped around to glare at her.

"Boomer… shut… the fuck… up," Bea growled, Maxine looking at the other women, realizing Bea may actually kill her.

"Oh bloody hell Bea, you're so gay for Allie now, you can't even walk straight!" she howled, Bea standing up quickly, her injury too much as she tried to bolt at Boomer, Maxine holding her back.

"I'm gonna kill her!" she shouted, Maxine holding her back, Boomer looking up and wiggling her fingers at her.

"Bea! You shouldn't be moving!"

The unit turned to see Allie Novak coming through the door, a heating pad and an ice pack in each of her hands. She took in the scene, Maxine holding a beat red Bea back, Doreen and Liz looking concerned, while Boomer, well…. She looked like she might piss herself.

"Did I miss something…" she asked, which made Boomer snort.

"I guess you did! Look at what you did to her!" Boomer said, Bea whipping her head back to Boomer and flying after her while Maxine was distracted.

Allie saw Bea gunning for her and ran in between them, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and holding her back, eyeing the rest of Bea's friends.

"Bea!" she scolded, Bea trying to push Allie off, but half heartedly, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm going to kill her Allie," she said, Allie pulling back to see the fire in her eyes, turning over to look at Boomer.

"What the hell happened?"

"Allie, well… let's just say we know about your relationship now… because of Bea's injury," Max said, the blonde turning back wide eyed, picking up what Max was putting down.

"Righto. Babe, stop trying to kill her."

"Not gonna happen," Bea replied stubbornly, Boomer sticking her tongue out at her.

Allie rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned to Boomer.

"Booms?"

She perked up at Allie, smiling wide at her.

"Yea?"

"Remember how I promised to give you more bacon?" she asked, Boomer's smile wavering.

"Yea?"

"No more teasing if you want the extras every morning. Got it?" she said with a smile.

Bea perked up at that, as did the rest of the women, surprised by Allie's diplomatic request. Boomer's face grew sad, not wanting to lose her bacon. She looked back and forth between Allie and Bea before nodding.

"Alright," she said, pouting, Allie smiling at her, throwing her a wink.

"Thank you," she said, turning back to Bea, the pair eyeing one another.

"Here girls, why don't we let Allie fix Bea up, kay?" Liz said, smiling at the pair, nodding as she began to leave the unit, the rest of the women following.

Allie smiled at them, Bea pulling back but keeping an arm on Allie to steady herself. The girls smiled at them, Bea blushing at the whole exchange, waving them off as they left her and Allie alone.

"You really think you could have taken her? You can barely walk," Allie mused, crouching down to pick up the items she brought, Bea rolling her eyes as she began limping back to her room.

"I was thinking more about murder and less about being rational," Bea muttered, Allie chuckling at her, closing the door behind them.

Bea sat on her bed awkwardly, Allie wrapping the heating pack in a cloth before gesturing Bea to lie back, the redhead complying. She lifted her bad side up so Allie could stick the pack under her, the warmth spreading across her thigh, making her sigh.

"Fuck, I needed this," she said, Allie moving around her room, putting the bag of ice in the sink to keep it from dripping everywhere.

"Indeed," she said, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge, looking down at Bea.

"So… you, uh, told all your friends," Allie said, a big smile on face, Bea pulling her arm back to gaze up at her.

She gave Allie a small smile, reaching to her lap and grabbing her hands.

"Yea… it wasn't really planned, but… they know now. They seemed happy about it."

"Especially Boomer," Allie commented, Bea rolling her eyes.

"I swear to god, if she teases me all the time…" Bea drifted off, Allie chuckling, leaning over Bea to kiss her.

"Don't worry. I'm the keeper of the bacon supply. She only gets to tease when you're in trouble."

Bea blushed at that, staring Allie down.

"What was the point in telling my friends again?" Bea asked, Allie chuckling further.

"So you can finally show off your hot, sexy girlfriend, who's the bacon master and best rapper at Wentworth," Allie joked, Bea's fake glare falling apart as she chuckled, gasping at the pain from moving.

"Does it hurt that badly?"

Bea looked down, a grimace on her face.

"It's not terrible, but it's gonna ache for a few days," she replied, Allie moving onto the bed, throwing her arm and leg across Bea to snuggle.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," Allie whispered, her fingers playing with the ends of Bea's shirt, the redhead humming a yes as a response.

As Allie's fingers toyed with her shirt, Bea's eyes shot open.

"Don't even think about it, I can't move," Bea said, Allie chuckling into her chest, her girlfriend hyper aware of her one track mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, innocently, Bea groaning.

Allie leaned up, kissing her chastely, calming Bea down before nuzzling back into her.

"Relax, we can just rest. I want you back 100%" she said.

Bea smiled, adjusting herself and her arms to bring Allie closer, the pair relaxing in silence together.

FIN


End file.
